


The Sweet Taste of Sake

by ShelteredPrincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fairytail, Fluff, Happy, Lucydrunk, Natsu - Freeform, erza - Freeform, sweet kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelteredPrincess/pseuds/ShelteredPrincess
Summary: Lucy's drunk, and Natsu have no other reason but to guide Lucy to her own hotel room. Natsu already knew from the start that he have feelings to Lucy, so what will happen when his feelings can't be contained anymore?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 9
Collections: NALU, Natsu x Lucy, The Nalu Archive





	The Sweet Taste of Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I also posted this on FFN, but I hope you'll enjoy this! :)

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, just finished a mission and on their way back they met Erza, who's not in her usual self, and she invited them for a night out without even inviting Gray and their other friends. Erza said that she doesn't need another building to pay for, because of the damages Natsu and Gray will make if the two of them fought. Natsu was about to protest when Erza mentioned it, but Natsu, Lucy and Happy, just noticed that there's a heavy aura looming behind Erza, that they thought that it's probably best if they don't ask her for now.

Even from Erza's gloomy aura, she managed to scare Lucy to drink with her, but excluding both Natsu and Happy from drinking, because Natsu might spew some fire while he's drunk.

"So, am I about to take care of you both when you get drunk? Because I honestly—" Natsu was cut off from what he was about to say when Erza gave him a death glare.

They spent the whole night with Erza just drinking her sake quietly, and Lucy nervously drinking because she doesn't know when Erza will explode, and Natsu and Happy just fell asleep while watching the two drink. They spent half the night without Erza telling her friends what happened to her, during her solo mission.

Lucy couldn't take Erza's silence anymore and when she was about to ask what was going on with Erza, Erza stood up groggily, and said, "I-I'm fine!"

She smiled forcefully, "Let's drink more!" and she then sat beside Lucy, and grabbed the sake bottle and drank from it, and she offered Lucy the whole bottle, and when Lucy said no she forced her to drink on the bottle.

Lucy's a light weight, and just from that she was heavily drunk, all she can remember is when Erza stood up with the bottle staggering, and she opened the door clumsily, and some guy with blue hair caught Erza before she could fall.

________

Lucy stumbled again, and slumped down beside a wall. "Ughhhh," she can only say.

"Lucy," she heard Natsu behind her, but she ignored it and she just closed her eyes, and she didn't even care if she sleeps in the hallway.

"You can't sleep here." Lucy heard this, and she whined and she looked up and glared at Natsu. She pointed her right index finger to Natsu "You," she said. "You don't have the right to tell me, on where I'm going to sleep." she said and slump down on the floor.

"But you can, if you pet me!" She managed to say while laying down face flat on the floor.

"Not this again!" Natsu facepalmed.

For like ten seconds both of them were silent, when she heard Natsu sighed, and she felt like being carried. Lucy opened her eyes and said, "Put me down!" she gave Natsu a glare like Erza.

"Fine." Natsu said and put Lucy down gently on the floor.

Lucy stood up and put her left arm to Natsu. Natsu raised his eyebrow at Lucy, she looked at Natsu and smirked, "this is how you will guide me into my room."

"Ah, just like how you guide me to my house while I'm drunk?"

"*hic* Yeeeaaah, you are right, Natsu." Lucy didn't know that the way she said that would become so seductive, so she stopped talking. On the other hand, Natsu gulped and just calmed himself, and his raging heart.

There are a few seconds of awkward silence between them, when Lucy speaks again.

"Did you know*hic*" Lucy hiccupped.

"What, Luce?"

"Female kangaroos *hic* have three vaginas." Lucy hiccuped and laughed loudly. Natsu looked at Lucy in a weird way and asked "Why did you even tell me that fact?"

Lucy laughed mischievously "Well, I just thought that maybe if you want to f*ck a female kangaroo, you just need to learn this. You know, three holes to shoot your sperms! Phew phew!" She laughed loudly while she pretended to shoot something on the air.

Natsu just looked at her with a poker face, Lucy noticed this "What? *hic* it's funny!"

"No, it's not Lucy."

"Yes, it is." Lucy said while grinning maniacally.

"No, it isn't Lu-" Lucy shushed him with her index finger on his lips. "Shhh" Natsu looked at her lips that were put together to say the word 'shhh', he blushed.

"Now, pet me! Like you did the last time!"

"No!"

"Meanie!" Lucy whined, and giggled.

"Oh, oh! I *hic* have another fact, Natsuuu!" she giggled and hiccuped again. "Did you know? The first condom that was ever made is made from animal and fish intestines?" she laughed again.

"And why bother telling me this again?"

"Maybe someday, the condoms in this world will disappear, and if ever you found yourself *hic* in a naughty situation you can find the materials to make your do-it-yourself condom *hic*." she laughed again.

"Goodness, Lucy. What's with your weird facts?"

"*hic* hahaha nothing." she giggled, "pet me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Lucy, no!" Natsu said annoyed that he let his teammate drink alcohol.

The two of them fell into silence, and they can only hear the crickets that are usually there when it's summer.

"You know Natsu, *hic*you're acting weird." she said looking at the ground.

"Why do you say so?"

"*hic* right now, *hic* you're acting matured" she said and looked at him.

"You're acting weird too, when you are drunk last time you even tackled me to eat the eggroll, and you even let me in the ladies' restroom because you're too scared to go there by yourself." he said and he felt like Lucy is slipping from his hold, he then straightened his hold to Lucy's arm, and even held her waist tighter to prevent her from falling. Natsu noticed that Lucy fell silent again and he looked at her, and didn't know that his face and Lucy's face are only inches apart.

He gulped, he didn't want to take advantage of Lucy being drunk, and he knows to himself that he likes—no loves Lucy a lot, not as a friend but more than anything else. He knows that a lot of people will always think that he's the one who is dense but he is not. It's Lucy. He dropped a lot of hints to the point that even little Asuka noticed it, and made a move for him to kiss Lucy. But alas, his kiss was received by his exceed best friend Happy.

Oh, speaking of Happy, they left him sleeping in that room! When he's about to turn his head, he felt something bit his ear.

"Ow! Ow!" he tried to put Lucy's head away from his, because he can feel that he's being bitten by Lucy like his ear is like a piece of beef jerky.

"Stop it, Lucy!"

"No! You tashte goood!" Lucy said as she sucked and bit his ear, Natsu tried to pull Lucy away from him, because he's afraid that she might really eat his ear.

"Stop sucking on it!" Natsu said annoyed at his friend.

"Oho! Kids these days are so perverted!" Natsu recognized the voice as Happy's and he confirmed it when Happy flew above them and faced them. "Lucyyy! I didn't know that there's a beast inside you!" Happy teased.

Then Lucy stopped sucking on Natsu's ear, and looked at Happy, "I am not a beast! *hic* I'm a kitty!" she turned her head to Natsu and giggled, "Pet me!"

"Happy! Help me!" Natsu pleaded to his exceed best friend, and Happy just laughed at them.

"You take care of Lucy! I'll be sleeping in our room now! Goodbye!" then Happy fled away from the two.

"Happy! Don't leave me!" Natsu was about to run, when he forgot Lucy's leaning on him.

Natsu just stared at the distance where Happy disappeared into, he sighed, and he heard his friend laughing evilly.

"You're alone with me now!" Natsu gulped, scared and also excited what might happen to him, alone with Lucy who's beyond drunk right now.

______

Lucy pounced on Natsu, and even though Natsu's strong enough to hold Lucy, he just fell on the floor together with her.

"Why can't you pet me?" Lucy is now looking up at him with teary eyes.

Natsu sighed, usually it's the other way around. He's usually either bothering Lucy or intentionally touching her somewhere she hates—don't get the wrong idea, but he often touches Lucy's sides to tickle her. He closed his eyes, and he's contemplating whether to comply with what she's been asking him, or act like the mature one for the good of humanity, and censorship.

He sighed defeatedly, "Okay—"

"Natsu's gonna pet me!" Lucy exclaimed and she hiccuped again.

"But,"

Lucy tilted her head "but?" she repeated.

"Will you sober up?"

"Of course! *hic*" she said cheerfully.

Then Natsu petted Lucy, and Natsu cringed 'cuz it is so unbecoming of Lucy.

Natsu stood up after petting Lucy, "Now, let's go back to your room." He helped Lucy stand up.

______

After a few walks they were in front of Lucy's hotel room, and Natsu looked at Lucy, her face's still flushed from drinking, and she still can't keep her balance. Natsu opened the door, and he was surprised when Lucy closed it again clumsily.

Natsu was about to ask Lucy what's wrong when Lucy speaks up, "Natsu, I know I'm not sober right now,"

Natsu raised his eyebrow to question Lucy what she's about to say. Then Lucy looked at him straight into his eyes, and he can't help but wonder what she's about to say, and he suddenly grew nervous, because he certainly doesn't know who ate all her sweets in her apartment.

"...and I know I don't have that much courage when I'm sober. So, I'm asking you now, now that I'm drunk and has a lot of courage," Lucy paused and looked down, maybe contemplating on what she's about to say, "do you like me? Not as friends, but something more than that..."

Natsu blinked, and processed what she just said, and asked himself, did she just ask him that question?

"Y-you might *hic* misinterpret it, but I know you only like food, fighting and becoming strong, and there's no room for anything like romantic things, and looking at someone with interest aside from fighting, like kissing, lips to—"

"What if I do," Natsu's voice was so small, but he doesn't know if Lucy was able to hear that, he hoped that she did not.

Natsu just wanted to bang his head on the wall for wishing that Lucy didn't hear that, when all he could think is to tell Lucy how he feels without being rejected or ruining their friendship.

"N-Natsu, what did you say?"

He looked at Lucy's eyes, all the fears he just had a few moments ago were all gone, and what he has now is a strength, that even if she doesn't reciprocate the same level of feelings he has for her, he could maybe work for it, or unload the secret from his closest friend, that he hid from her all this time.

"I like you—I can't even call it a like anymore, because I know now that I'm not infatuated with you, and don't get me wrong, I don't like you as a friend, I know you're the most dense person out there, you might as well mistake this confession for a—"

Natsu was silenced by Lucy's lips, his eyes widened, and eventually he kissed her back, though the two are not experienced, the two savored the moment. They felt each other's hesitation, then the hesitation was changed into exploration, like venturing into a place they've never seen before, then it turned into passion and longingness for the days they could've said what they felt for each other.

The two broke from each other breathlessly, both of them were startled when they heard someone say, "Oho! Teens these days are so racy, that they don't even choose where to make out."

"What are you doing here, cat?!" Lucy shouted, and was already blushing.

"You're all sobered up now, Lucy?" Happy teased, and looked at Natsu with a knowing look, "I guess, I'm going to sleep at our hotel room alone tonight, Natsu?"

Natsu just nodded at Happy, and he carried Lucy bridal style, "W-what?!" that's all Lucy could say, when he went to her room carrying her and closed it.

On the other side of the door Happy's counting and muttering to himself, how many fishes does Macao owe him from the bet they made before he and the two love birds left from their mission. He just hopes that Macao will pay him up and not forget their bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to review(?)


End file.
